You Did This to Us
by iwannabeawriter
Summary: Starting in season 4, Kol's quest to protect the world from Silas has led him to do the unthinkable. Can the Original family reconcile their differences? A/N: I may continue this story, depending on feedback. Hope you like it, please review :)
1. Klaus

**You Did It To Us**

"You annoying little bastard!" Klaus raged, over the phone, "I told you to stay away from the Hunter!"

"I know you did, Nik." Kol responded, "It just so happens that I don't care about what you want."

"You're going back into that box, Kol." Klaus said, coldly.

"No, Nik actually I'm not." Kol told him, sarcastically, "I've taken away your stash of handy daggers. Granted, I don't know where you keep the ash but that doesn't matter. I'm not going back into that coffin ever again.

"I'll tell you one last time Kol..." Klaus said, menacingly, "Stay away from Jeremy or i'll-" "Oh you don't have to worry about me doing anything to the hunter anymore Nik." Kol cut his brother off, "In fact the only thing you should be doing right now is worrying about yourself."

Klaus was confused, "Oh really little brother? And what shall be happening to me that I should be so afraid of?"

"Well you see, Nik, I've realised I've been going about this whole Silas/Jeremy thing the wrong way." Kol said, casually, "You see, the hunter only wants to find the cure for his sister. As do all the other hero's in this God forsaken town. So to stop them from raising Silas, i'll have to take them all out and of course I have to stop you as well, so it's really simple. I take you out and the rest go with you."

Klaus listened to his little brother, trying to process what he was saying. "Cut the theatrical speeches and just get to the point."

"Gladly." There was now a coldness in Kol's voice that Klaus had never heard before. "I have the White Oak stake and I'm coming after you, to kill you with it."

There was a moments silence between the two of them, before Klaus burst out laughing. "Yeah right Kol, as if you would kill your own brother. You are as capable of killing me as you were of killing Rebekah last night."

"Well, you couldn't be more wrong there brother. See I was never going to kill Rebekah, I just thought I'd scare her. I think I got my point across as to how serious I am about stopping anyone from raising Silas. But i give you my word Nik, I'm not going to hesitate to drive this stake into your heart.

"Stop being pathetic Kol, you wouldn't kill me."

"How would you know Nik? You don't know anything about me? That's sort of what happens when you put your brother into a box and repeatedly take away chunks of his life. You end up not knowing him at all."

"Haha. so you're going to kill me Kol?" Klaus chuckled, "You're going to destroy our family, because you got told one too many scary bed time stories?

"You destroyed our family Nik!" Kol said, hatred in his voice, "You destroyed our family the moment you forced us to leave Finn in that box 900 years ago. Or the first time you daggered me in the 1400's. Do you remember the joy, the pleasure you felt when you subdued me, realising you could control when we lived and when we didn't."

"Kol-" Klaus began but Kol cut him off, "I promise you Nik, that the joy you felt everytime you daggered one of us, is nothing, NOTHING, compared to the joy i will feel... when i stand over your burning corpse."

**Please review. I would also like to announce that my story, "Is Love Eternal, is up for adoption if anyone would like to take over writing it. I have been trying for months to write my plans for the story but have never felt satisfied with what i have written. Please Pm if interested. And please review this story as well, constructive criticism welcomed :)**


	2. Elijah

**You Did It To Us**

"Hello big brother," Kol answered his phone sarcastically, "Took you long enough to call. I knew Niklaus would run to you like the coward he is."

"Enough of these games Kol." Elijah replied, his tone holding no emotion but leaving no room for argument. He truly believed Kol was going to listen to him.

"Oh but these games are so fun Elijah?" Kol said, "Why would i want to stop? Thats like turning the television off when you're watching your favourite show."

"Cut the theatrics." Elijah said, impatiently, "To what end are you acting Kol. To stop our brothers actions to eliminate a threat to us? To stop his chances of redemption?"

"I want Niklaus dead."

Elijah couldn't stop himself from gasping. He couldn't believe his little brother would say those words. But that wasn't what truly shocked Elijah. What truly shocked him was the tone, the sincerity and the conviction with which his brother spoke. Kol was a trickster and Elijah knew better than anyone not to believe everything he said. But Elijah knew that Kol was speaking the absolute truth to him now.

"How can you say that Kol?" Elijah asked, sadness in his voice, "He's your brother, your own blood."

"We aren't a family Elijah. We never have been. That bastard you call our brother is nothing but a petulant child with Daddy issues. He blames all his misfortune on the Demon that was our father and yet over the past one thousand years, he has done everything Mikael did his entire life. Terrorising the weak and doing everything you can to ruin the lives and happiness of your own blood."

"Our brother is nothing like Father." Elijah said. "Of course you would say that." Kol replied, with anger, "He has always been your favourite brother, though God himself wouldn't know why."

"That's not true. I love all my siblings."

"Yea right. Tell me Elijah, over the past 1000 years, how much of that time have i spent lying dead in a box with a dagger in my heart?"

"Kol-, Elijah began, but was cut off, "Answer the question, big brother."

Elijah paused for a moment before answering "Six hundred & seventeen years." "Six hundred & seventeen years, yes that how much time the chunks i've lost of my life adds up to. Finn lost 900 years, woke up in a completely new era of time. And Rebekah, of course, was daggered and put away fro short little naps everything single time she came even close to really, permanent happiness."

"Our brother-" Elijah was cut off again.

But you Elijah, have spent barely anytime desecrating in your coffin, being carried around like luggage. No you were Nik's loyal little lackey, the one who carried the coffins around and held our arms around our backs as Klaus stabbed us."

Kol paused, before continuing, "You are a coward Elijah. You were too much of a weakling when we were human to be a big brother to Nik and protect him from our father. And since we became Vampires, you've been too much of a weakling to protect us from Nik, who ironically being Mikael's bastard son, became a Demon on Earth just like him. This planet has dealt with two Destroyer's already it's not gonna deal with Silas."

"Killing Niklaus will not solve any problem Kol.' Elijah said,still processing what his little brother just told him.

"Sure it will." Kol replied, "The Salvatore brothers and the Doppelgängers will all drop dead, the Bennet Witch will stop searching for the cure and the hunter will be unprotected from the Vampires i compel to kill him. Seems like it'll solve a damn lot of problems Elijah."

"Niklaus is capable of redemption Kol." Elijah told him, desperation in his voice, "There is still good in him, i know it."

"I know there is good in him, Elijah." Kol said, "There has always been good in him. However his choice not to act on it is what makes him evil. Niklaus never acts on any pure intention, never acts for anything but to empower himself. Niklaus gets happiness from making me, you, Rebekah and everyone else miserable. Klaus can't be redeemed, because he doesn't _want _to be redeemed."

"We can sort this out Kol. We can fix this family, just come home now."

"Sure we can fix this family... when all that remains of Klaus is a pile of ash."


End file.
